Bugs/HD
This is a page for sharing bugs and glitches in Spelunky HD, XBLA and PSN. Single-Player Falling Platforms If a player begins the ledge-hang animation on an ice caves falling block, than the block begins to fall and then the player finishes the ledge-hang, the player will hover. Since the spelunker is allowed to clip into walls while doing the fliphang animation, it's possible to go through blocks while flip hanging on a falling platform or thwomp, if the player ends the flip hang animation while inside a block, it will get crushed. If a player dies by hanging onto a block that falls into the abyss while carrying the Ankh, they will be revived, but the game thinks they are still holding onto the falling block. As a result, they are warped back to the block and fall to their death again. Stopping Music Unconventially If you die with the Kapala and get a enough blood to fill it before the screen blacks out, you will regain 1 point of health, the music stops for the rest of the level, like you just died. If the player dies later in the run, the cause of death will show the original death when the Kapala revived them. Floating Hired Hands and Corpses If a Hired Hand (or another Spelunker, whether is a player or not) is thrown at a moveable block with the Pitcher's Mitt, they will float back in the same direction until hitting a wall. If there's a tile under the the line where the Hired Hand floats after an empty space, they will get stucked in the air. Additionally, if a corpse (regardless of it being a Spelunker or not) is thrown against a Tiki Trap with the Pitcher's Mitt, the corpse will float back diagonally ‘’’Flip hang’’’ If you do a flip hang in front of an arrow trap, it is possible to time it so that the arrow trap does not fire. However, the arrow will trigger when you drop down Semi-blocked exit If a boulder stays in front of an exit in a way with barely enough room for the spelunker to exit, holding the arrow key will result in the keyboard hint flickering as the walking animation plays. If a damsels is brought to the exit this way it will get crushed by the exit when trying to leave. Multiplayer XBLA ''' '''Shotgun fire at exact moment enemy is in front of you in Deathmatch causing gravity-defying moment ' '''I was playing a Deathmatch with my friend and he threw a Caveman at me. I fired my shotgun at this exact moment and all of a sudden, the caveman floats left of me and upward! It flew up to a floating island with another row of solid blocks above it. it went in the space between the two rows of solid blocks and fell. It was pretty funny, but I am wondering if there is a cause for this. '''Picking up another player in the exact moment that they pick up you causes you to both to glitch and fly up against a wall.' In the Adventure Mode screen where you can choose which area you go to, you can also fly to the right where the rope drops down and die before a level starts, causing a coffin to appear in the first level. You can also fall off the screen, and if the player with the flag falls off the screen, it will make the screen go black, like when you die or enter a level. Category:Spelunky HD